crusaderfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Late 20th century:End of the Cold War. Superpowers decline. Russian economic reforms and US protectionism amendments fail. A new economic power struggle rises. ;1997:Alonso Melethat patents the first rudimentary Energy Shield. ;2010:A personal vest-like energy shield is developed. ;2025:USA loses California ;2037:The USA absorbs former Canada ;2064:The USA absorbs divided federations of Mexico. Formation of the North American Alliance. ;2067:The NAA launches the first Orbiting Industrial Platform ;2069:Europa Economic Interest complete their own OIP ;2070:DOMO's first OIP venture ;2091:Lunar Partnership starts building a Mining Base] in the Mare Nubium crater. ;2094:Signing of the African League of Nations establishing peace in Africa. ;2094-2097:Drought in Africa; renegade states threaten to destroy the alliance and the ALN survives its most bitter years of internal fighting ;2098:DOMO establishes the first permanent lunar colony. ;2105:La Unidad joins the NAA and form the American Alliance, merging all America into one single economic superpower. ;2109:Fossil fuels depleted. The League of Arab States declares bankruptcy. ;2112:Food riots at Yeltsingrad. The New Russian Republic of States divides; the eastern-most provinces join DOMO, the western ones join the EEI, along with the OIP of Pasternak. First time an OIP becomes an independent entity from its parent corporation. ;2125:The EEI, the ALN, and the AA establish the first colony on Mars under a common charter, paving the way for full-time asteroid processing. ;2147:DOMO joins the rest of the world’s coalitions to combine into one super coalition with five economic states (America, Europa, Asia, Africa and a blanket state for all ETs). Talks between the major coalitions begin. ;2149:Birth of Quentin Maxis :Birth of Max Shee. ;2150:The World Economic Consortium is founded. ;2152: The Lunar Mining Commission is established with the mission of fully exploiting Lunar resources with Di-Cor its highest priority. ;2156:Birth of Stephon Ely ;2158-38:Birth of Derrick Andrews ;2159 :12.2:Birth of Matt Shepherd. ;2160:July 6: Allen Denning is born. ;2160s:By this time, most aspects of the average individual’s life are monitored in some way by the ever-encroaching government. :Food crisis ;2164:Birth of Jo Anne Vargas :Birth of Nicholas Cardova ;2166 :7.5: Birth of Marian Leibnitz ;2168:Birth of Shannon Brooks. Her parents join the Resistance shortly after. ;2169:Maxis attains the rank of Colonel in the WEC infantry :Birth of Caitlyn Odanga. ;2170:Birth of Troy Reaves ;2173:Income garnishment rises to 7% since 2167. After protests, is is reduced below 50% ;2174:Max Shee stars in The Associate Sub-Director’s Daughter ;2176:The original five states comprising the administrtive sub-units of the WEC are abolished and replaced by the cartel system. :2178 :Houston riots :2: Leibnitz is arrested for arson and looting. :Denning and other youths are arrested for vandalizing a food processing plant. ;2179:Edna Gershwin sets a record and wins the Equatorial Cup. :February 2:Denning is sentenced. ;2180:Shephard graduates BA (admin) ULV, Las Vegas. ;2181 :Income garnishment rises again. :Denning is attacked by a prisoner and kills him. :October: Leibnitz joins the Resistance. :November: Academy instructor Maxis abruptly drops out of sight. ;2182:Shephard graduates SecCart Acad OT, Singapore Reported. ;2183 :March: Maxis emerges as the leader of a resurgent Resistance military force. ;2184 :June: Maxis becomes Security Cartel's Public Enemy #1 :Brooks sabotages the supertanker Cordelia ;2185:Refuseniks count about a thousand ideological extremists. ;2186:Four Economic Cartel analysts refute Chen's Predictive Economics. Their research is purged by the WEC and they end up imprisoned or dead. ;2189 :Garishment rises over 75% :El Paso Tax Insurrection. It is violently suppressed. :Ely's military career is shattered after being reprimanded. 6 months later he deserts the military ;2190-2193:75,000 dissidents are incarcerated or assassinated by the WEC ;2190:Half a million dissidents are estimated to be unregistered. :Rashid Hogan places third in the Equatorial Cup race :Last time the Aerospace Cartel manages to place a flier in the top 10 ;2191.4: Denning is transferred to Luna. ;2192 :The Resistance remove cameras and microphones from the non-public areas of all Ontario housing complexes :Petra InsurrectionThe Hint Book places the insurrection in 2194 :Brooks leads a force that destroys the Osaka chemical plant. :Vargas quits the Communications Cartel and disappears soon after, joining the Resistance. :Funding and authorization for the Comprehensive Recreational Facility begin. :Judith Leach is appointed director of the Lunar Mining Cartel. ;2193 :Weasel emerges as the most successful black marketeer in his region. :4:Shepherd is assigned as Deputy Security Chief (Mines) on Luna. :11:Shepherd contacts the Lunar Resistance. ;2194 :Orbital assembly of the Vigilance Platform begins. :January: Petra announces a public referendum :March 1: Petra public referendum. 71% vote, 82% in favor of secession. :April 7, 0545: More than 300 stratospheric fighter-bombers are launched from the MilOps Cartel air base at Brasilia. ::0700: the Petran trade delegation is executed without trial. Simultaneously, nuclear bombing of Petra and surrounding regions began (possibly a test run of the Vigilance Platform). ::0744: Last bomb detonated, having left 14 million people dead. :During the next four days, the WEC begins a vicious world-wide pogrom to stamp out the Resistance. :Rashid Hogan wins the Equatorial Cup race :August: Resistance abotage operation in London. Leibnitz is arrested. ;2195 :c. April: Caitlyn Odanga and Max Shee are married. :May: Denning is diagnosed with leucaemia. :June: Leibnitz loses his arm. ::Shepherd decides to fake his death and returns to Earth. :7.25:Shepherd stages a prospecting hovershuttle crash during which he is presumed killed. :10.2: :Rashid Hogan places ninth in the Equatorial Cup race :BA-20, the standard issue weapon of all WEC employees, is phased out.No Remorse Hintbook, Weapons ;2196 :4: Shepherd is promoted to Major. :5.10: Titicaca Satellite Monitoring Station in the Andes Mountains destroyed in a terrorist attack. :5.11: AP-4400 and MS-110 are unveiled in Berne.Top Line ::Rashid Hogan wins his second Equatorial Cup. :5.12: Top Line publication. :Unknown: a trio of Silencers disobeys orders and is eliminated. One of them survives the ambush and defects to the Resistance and starts to carry out missions against the WEC. :August 31: Kiev massacre. ::Vigilance Platform power core explodes at 18:22. The platform is destroyed. ::Site Security Seminar in Katmandu. :September 1: Prometheus Station becomes operational. ::Top Line: Lunar Edition publication. ::14.22.54: Quentin Maxis sends a mail to the Captain congratulating and instructing him to contact Matt Shepherd. :September 2: 07.55.23: Brooks sends a mail to the Captain. :Unknown: This Silencer is picked up by a freighter on the way to the Moon where he joins the local rebel cell and strikes against the LMC mining operation on the moon, resulting in the destruction of the LMC headquarters, the death of Chairman Draygan and a complete stop of Di-Cor mining on the moon and supply to Earth. ;2198:Expected date when a new Vigilance Platform will be full operational. ;2201:AP-4210 probably entirely phased out in favor of the more advanced AP-4400